fourworldheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seryu Ubiquitous
Seryu Ubiquitous was a member of the Jaegers, formerly of the Imperial Police. She was a young girl with a strong (and twisted) sense of justice. She was the owner of the Teigu, "Hekatonkheires" until her death which also resulted in the destruction of the Teigu. Statistics *'Name': Seryu Ubiquitous *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Female *'Age': Mid 20s *'Classification': Human, Empire Soldier, Jaegers Members, Teigu User *'Height': 164 cm (5'4") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 82-54-84 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Amber *'Hair Color': Auburn *'Blood Type': A *'Attire': Green military uniform dress with white frills, white long socks, dark green scarf, and long dark boots *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Relatives': Unnamed Father (deceased) *'Class': S-Class *'Skills': Master Weapon Specialist, Expert Martial Artist, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Keen Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, Cybernetic Enhancements (Mouth Gun, Forearm Guns) *'Weaknesses': Useless without Koro *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Justice Execution, Justice Volley Fire, Shinkou's Ball of Justice, Sung Dynasty Blade, Enma's Spear of Justice, Taizan's Cannon of Justice, Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level with all armaments, Town level with Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Seryu was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. During her first appearance, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, but it was shortened to shoulder-length after becoming a Jaeger. She was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor. Her arms are metallic in place of flesh due to the heavy body modifications performed upon her by Dr. Stylish. When in battle and speaking about justice, her face can distort into a warped and demented version of itself, which has become her trademark over time. Personality Although she initially appeared as a kind and compassionate person, Seryu is ruthless, psychotic and unstable. She was seen to enjoy killing to a high extent those of whom she considered to be evil, almost as if it was a hobby. She has a strong fixation upon "Justice", originating from her father's service in the Imperial Army and subsequent death. She also highly respected Ogre the Demon, her superior and teacher, and was heavily anguished by his death as well. Her opinion of justice is blunt, as she believes Night Raid is evil for their actions as assassins, but believes killing in service to justice is always right, which ultimately makes her opinion of murder similar to that of Tatsumi and Chelsea's, if not completely the same. Seryu had a twisted sense of right and wrong, bordering on a completely black and white view of the world: seeing the authority of the immensely corrupt Empire as absolutely right, and its enemies as pure evil. She was fully committed to her duties and relished fighting for the imperials. Her twisted view of justice caused a level of distrust towards her by her own teammates, as well as the entire imperial forces on occasion, as she brutally murdered a group of captured prisoners before her team could interrogate them. This sense of right and wrong is so twisted as she lacks mercy of any kind. She has stated that evil deserves no mercy, which is ironic as that is the one thing which separates justice from vengeance or even common murder. She is also willing to go behind the back of her Captain, despite her show of loyalty and respect to Esdeath to satiate her bloodlust and was planning on killing Tatsumi as well as Mine and simply intended to say that she couldn't help herself despite knowing quite well that this would be going against orders, as Esdeath wanted them captured alive, not dead. She is also hypocritical. On her first mission in the Jaegers, she said that justice always fights fair and square, along with attacking head on, but in her fight against Night Raid, she used rather underhanded means to try and win. Using a hidden gun in her mouth, she paralyzed Sheele so Koro could kill her. She also tried to kill Tatsumi and Mine from afar using her long range weapons with no warning, basically performing a sneak attack to kill them, which would have worked had Mine not caught the scent of gunpowder. Seryu is ultimately convinced that she is doing the right thing in what she does but her actions tend to be far more brutal and insidious than those of the people she believes to be evil. As noted by Mine, she is completely ignorant of the fact that Ogre and Stylish were themselves evil, the former having framed many people for crimes and had them hanged, while the latter used humans for experiments without any moral reserve. She also has a nasty habit of showing her trademark "crazy face" every time she engages an enemy. After mocking Mine about her two comrades who were devoured by her Teigu and proceeding to say she'd suffer the same fate, Mine ultimately stated that Seryu is nothing but insane. However, Seryu also seemed to have some limits, respecting her credibility on the Empire's benevolence, despite being in the same field. She seemed to despise Bolic due his mistreatment of Path of Peace's female members and for being arrogant. When she presented herself in a calm way, Seryu's was eager to help out people in need. She was often seen idolizing her superiors and showing deep sorrow upon hearing the news of their deaths. Overall, taking into account her simplistic view of the world, hero worship, and sometimes childish behavior, Seryu has quite an immature personality with a streak of emotional instability. She has stated a dislike for dressing up during parties or the like, which coincides with her somewhat tomboyish personality. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires: A biological Teigu called "Hekatonkheires" which she named "Koro". It is capable of growing to an incredible size on command, and extending its mouth open to reveal many rows of razor sharp fangs. It also seems to be very durable, being able to regenerate even after being blasted with Mine's "Pumpkin". It can also grow out its arms into massive proportions to annihilate its enemies. Koro also has a trump card, titled "Berserker". This evolves it into a more bestial form that enhances its physical abilities and can stun opponents by roaring, although it apparently overheats after using this skill. *'Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings': Stored inside of her Hekatonkeires Seryu possesses the "Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings", ten powerful weapons which function as modifications to her body. She often swaps these weapons around in combat using Koro's main body and, as noted by Mine, they're incredibly powerful despite not being Teigu. They were created by Dr. Stylish, as such his death keeps Seryu from modifying or upgrading them, but she does know how to perform general repair and maintenance on them. **'Phase 1: Shinkou's Ball of Justice': A large flail that can take down a large number of opponents. **'Phase 2': Four missile turrets that can be used to send out a volley of missiles. **'Phase 3: Sung Dynasty Blade': A large sword with a giant blade. It can execute enemies. **'Phase 4': A hookshot. **'Phase 5: Enma's Spear of Justice': A large drill that is capable of mowing down a large number of opponents. It can be launched to be used as a long-range attack. The drill can also explode if necessary. **'Phase 6': A giant armor reinforced missile that explodes. **'Phase 7: Taizan's Cannon of Justice': A long ranged anti-tank rifle with high destructive power. **'Phase 8': An arm with an unknown ability. It was used during her Justice Volley Fire. **'Phase 9: Justice City Detector': An arm with a radar that detects living beings in a certain area. **'Final Phase: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells': A last resort in the event of her defeat she has an explosive device implanted in her head. The explosion triggered by this suicide attack was easily enough to fill the small valley in which she and Mine had fought their final battle. The destructive power it possesses was proportionately intense, laying waste to the surrounding environment. *'Justice Execution': She detaches her mechanical arms to reveal a gun within each of them. Alternatively, she shoots a bullet from the gun installed in her mouth. *'Justice Volley Fire': She bombards her enemies with numbers 2, 7 and 8 of her Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:The Empire Category:Jaegers Members Category:Teigu User Category:Marksmen Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonists